We just wanna be home
by bettingonyou
Summary: Después de todo, es Isabelle Lightwood, señoras y señores. La chica cuyas largas piernas y bien definidas caderas te hacen perder. Pero son ellos quienes hacen que ella pierda su vida.  Lento. Doloroso .


Los personajes son propiedad de **Cassandra Clare**. (Shhhhh, ella no sabe que los Lightwoods son míos).

Buéh. Culpo a mi padre 100% on this. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Y uh, gracias iTunes, por poner las canciones más angst posibles (Otra vez y ajá). Y buéh, no puedo dejar a un lado a mis babies ¿verdad? Gracias dudies (Mich and Ale) Porque acaban de soportar una de las descargas más descagadas que he tenido. Y las amo, whores 3.

Desde hace tiempo vengo queriendo hacer una fic de Isabelle y Robert. En mi opinión, su relación está bien fucked up, yk? Las cosas fucked up son las que más me inspiran y no puedo dejar pasar el hecho que me puedo relacionar easily con ellos y ajá.

* * *

><p>La pequeña Isabelle (ella siempre será pequeña) no sabe cómo es que su "héroe" terminó siendo la persona más odiada dentro de su ser. Quiere explicarse cómo es posible odiar a quien te dio la vida (quieras o no). Quiere explicarse cómo es que la familia perfecta se fue directamente a la basura.<p>

Ella no era fría, no. Isabelle solía ser de las niñas de las cuales todos los niños tenían cierto flechazo. De las que cuando no te unían en su pequeño círculo de amigos, te sentías fatal. Ella era de las niñas que parecían ser perfectas. Muñecas. (Pero todo es de plástico) Y el plástico se puede distorsionar, ¿verdad? Si, el plástico puede quemarse, derretirse. Destruirse (como su vida).

Ella tenía tan sólo 13 años, o estaba a punto de cumplirlos, no recuerda. Lo que si es capaz de recordar es la manera en la que lloró durante el resto de la noche. De cómo Alec le había abrazado y le había dicho "Todo estará bien, linda" Y él pobre iluso ni siquiera sabía del porque ella estaba llorando. Si, así era Alec, del tipo de niños que te ven llorando y se muerden los labios para no acompañarte en el llanto. Del tipo de niño que los ojos se le cristalizan en ver las lágrimas de los demás. Su hermano. Pero él ni siquiera sabía que su padre le había sido infiel a su mamá, la que solía cantarle cada vez y cuando que él tenía pesadillas.

Isabelle había jurado no decir nada, porque tampoco quería arruinar la "perfecta" familia que eran. Podía jurar que el único que sabía toda la verdad era Jace, que siempre la observaba desde una esquina de la mesa en el comedor como diciéndole "A mí no me engañas, querida". Bueno, él debe de saber ¿no? Después de todo, la vida de Jace estaba más tirada a la basura que la de ella.

Ya habían pasado años desde que Isabelle sabía la verdad, aquella que le cambiaría su actitud enfrente de los demás, la que le haría fría y oculta ante los ojos de los otros. Tan sólo para ella. Porque después de todo, ¿Con quién más puede contar que con ella? Nadie. Alec tenía suficientes problemas con su confusión como para soportar un melodrama de su hermana menos. Además, ella siempre había considerado que estaba sola en la vida. Sin nadie. Sola.

Sabe que jamás podrá volver a ser la misma de antes, la niña que batía su cabello azabache contra el viento, la que le brillaban los ojos con cualquier regalo de sus tíos. La persona que solía ser feliz. Eso era antes y ahora vivía en el presente.

Aún recuerda las veces en las que su mamá y su papá solían hacerle bromas con respecto a sus dotes "artísticos" cuando solían grabarla cada vez que realizaba uno de sus conciertos. Conciertos en donde nada importaba, nada más que cantar y sonreír. En dónde Alec solía decirle "Otra, otra" tan sólo para tirar algún artefacto contra ella. ¿Recuerdas cuando ella solía tener una familia estable? Bueno, muy poco.

Difícil olvidar la manera en cómo se dormía en medio de los brazos de Robert y Marysse cuando le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Cuando solía sentirse protegida dentro de aquel mundo que sus padres hacían.

¿Ahora? Se siente como si se dejara caer en una bañera llena de hielo. Así de frío. Vacío. (Como ella).

Un día, Robert decide preguntarle porque es tan frío (especialmente con él) y lo único que se puede atisbar es una sonrisa cínica, irónica, hueca.

—No sé a lo que te refieres, papá. —Replica con aquella voz de inocencia que le sale tan bien cuando se lo propone. Cuando quiere engañar al más tonto de los tontos.

—Izzie…—Comienza él, y ella odia que le diga así. El apodo le pertenece únicamente a Alec. Que le diga Iz, Izzy si quiere. Pero no _Izzie_. _Izzi-e._ «Eso no es tuyo, lo sabes ¿no?» —Si algo pasa, sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

—Lo sé, papá. Lo sé. Pero no necesito de ti. Ni de nadie de ésta casa «_Alec. Alec. Alec_.»

Y se va, porque sabe que es mejor huir que enfrentar sus problemas. Está cansada de huir, de no llegar a ninguna parte, pero es lo que le queda después de la tormenta. Después de que explota y no le queda nada más que escapar a las cuatro paredes (le asfixian, pero es lo único que tiene).

Le espera una larga noche de llanto, de lamentos y de más frases como "¿Será mi culpa que todo esto este así?". El remordimiento se convirtió en su mejor amigo y no es nada más que un acompañante más para la depresión que le viene de vez en cuando.

Sola.

Después de todo, es Isabelle Lightwood, señoras y señores. La chica cuyas largas piernas y bien definidas caderas te hacen perder. Pero son ellos quienes hacen que ella pierda su vida. (Lento. Doloroso).

* * *

><p><strong>Los reviews son bienvenidos con besos y abrazos :3.<strong>


End file.
